


You're Still Here

by RaisedbyWolvesandVoices



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier is too understanding, M/M, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisedbyWolvesandVoices/pseuds/RaisedbyWolvesandVoices
Summary: "If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands."Words hurt, even when you know the person saying them is breaking down. Jaskier knows Geralt didn't really mean it, he's just scared. Here's Jasker's response.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 204





	You're Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Gosh, this is the first thing I've been able to write in a really long time. These two lovelies have inspired me back into writing!  
> I know there's like a million of these 'what happened after the mountain break-up', but here's mine to add to the mix!

The light had long begun to fade by the time Geralt had calmed down enough to start the trek back down the mountain. 

He’d stewed alone for hours, staring out over the expansive mountain range. The only conclusion he could reach was that everything was his fault. It wasn’t the conclusion he wanted to have, but it was the only one possible. 

The hike down was thankfully lacking in any more drama, and it didn’t take near as long to reach the bottom as it had the top. 

He felt a familiar tension rising as he neared the camp at the base of the mountain. Jaskier wouldn’t be there waiting for him. He’d made sure of that. The thought was a lot more painful than he had ever really expected it to be. 

Yennefer had never been a total constant; they were flitting in and out of each other’s lives in mere moments. But Jaskier? Jaskier had been a common fixture in Geralt’s life for longer than he’d really like to admit. What was he supposed to do without that continuous stream of chatter and cheerfulness? 

He supposed life would probably be a lot quieter. He could get used to that again, couldn’t he?

He’d spent many more years of his life in solitude than he had with the Bard and it would be better not to have anyone to worry about keeping safe again, wouldn’t it? 

Geralt honed in on where he’d left Roach, not paying a sliver of attention to the few others who were still meandering around the camp that hadn’t yet departed or retired to sleep before moving on. 

He stopped dead when he spotted a figure stood by Roach. Not just stood by her, but brushing her hair. Who would dare? Who would Roach even let near - 

“You’re still here.” The words punched out of Geralt’s mouth before he was even truly conscious of them. 

Jaskier’s hand froze in it’s brushing and he cocked his head over his shoulder slowly until he was looking at the Witcher. 

Even in the faded light, Geralt could see red rims around Jaskier’s eyes, and how dull they were compared to his usual state. His Bard looked a dishevelled mess. He hated knowing that it was because of him. 

“Of course I’m still here, silly Witcher.” A light but sad smile grazed Jaskier’s lips for a moment and Geralt’s usually steady heart skipped a beat before thundering in his chest. Jaskier took a deep shuddering breath, as if steeling himself against something particularly painful. 

Then he turned and took a few steps closer to Geralt. He tried to hold the Witcher’s gaze, but his eyes flickered to and from, unsure and not a little apprehensive. 

“I know that you’re hurting.” Jaskier started simply, “And I know why you said what you did up there.” 

Geralt stayed silent. 

“You think that everyone leaves you, eventually. You’d rather that I left,” Jaskier’s voice hitched, “On your terms, rather than I left you on mine.”

Jaskier drifted closer, closing the gap between them and gently taking one of Geralt’s hands in his own. He held it to his chest, staring down at their joined fingers. 

Geralt was almost too distracted by how soft Jaskier felt to pay attention to what he said next. 

“But just because I know that, doesn’t mean that hearing you say it wasn’t incredible hurtful for me.” Jaskier’s voice cracked and he sniffed, using his free hand to wipe at his eyes quickly and dry them against his jacket. 

It was hard for him to continue, perhaps the hardest thing he’d even done, but Jaskier was determined to say his piece. 

“Clearly, we both need a little space right now. But I’m never going to truly leave you, Geralt. I’ll always find my way back to you, alright?” Jaskier chanced a glance upwards, meeting Geralt’s eyes, but the Witcher was carefully blank, as usual. 

Jaskier sighed. 

He wound a hand in Geralt’s hair at the back of his neck and came closer still to press a gentle kiss to the Witcher’s forehead, lingering a little. 

He spoke softly, “I’m going to the coast. When you’ve done what you have to, figured out what you need to, then you can come find me there.” Jaskier stepped back, letting go of the Witcher. 

Geralt missed the warmth as soon as it was gone. 

“If you don’t, well, like I said. I’m sure I’ll find you again.” He made no mention of destiny, that might have been too much for Geralt to hear so soon. Jaskier believed in it, though. He firmly believed he and Geralt would always find their way back to each other because that was what destiny intended for them.

And if not destiny, then from the friendship they had chosen and grown over their years together. 

The Witcher and his Bard. 

With one last smile Jaskier turned and walked away, Geralt watching every step but unable to move or speak to say anything in return. By the time movement returned to him, Jaskier was long gone.

-

It seemed fitting to Geralt that the day he once again laid eyes upon Jaskier was bright and sunny. He found the Bard sitting on a rock by the sea, his fingers drifting across his ever-present lute creating the most beautiful sounds as children from the small fishing village danced around him. 

Their happiness radiated loudly, even at a distance, and Geralt was hesitant to go closer and risk ruining it. Would Jaskier really want to see him again? Would he come back to Geralt as before? What if he’d come to his senses and realized Geralt really was too much trouble and he didn’t want anything to do with him?

Two small hands pushed him on from behind, sensing that Geralt wasn’t about to move without some encouragement. 

Geralt huffed, but followed Ciri’s lead and walked in the Bard’s direction. 

The months they’d been apart hadn’t been entirely unkind to Jaskier. He looked as if he may have lost a little weight and he had dark circles beneath his eyes, but his eyes were bright as they had been once before. He was still dressing in his gaudy clothing that was impossible to miss. 

Jaskier scanned the beach and those beautiful eyes found Geralt. His fingers slipped, missing their queues in the song. He spoke quietly to the children, who ran back into the village at his prompting.

Lute still in hand, Jaskier and Geralt came together. 

“You’re still here.” Geralt spoke, the tone of surprise apparent. 

“Of course I am, silly Witcher.” He chuckled quietly, gazing at Geralt and hoping this wasn’t a dream his imagination had conjured up. In his darker moments, he had feared the Witcher would never come for him. 

Their silence stretched, neither quite knowing what to say to each other. 

Geralt was resolved to say what he needed to, but finally being stood in front of Jaskier was harder than he thought it would be. 

Words were never his speciality. But he had to try. He’d never forgive himself if he let Jaskier slip away once more. 

“Jaskier…I…” He looked away uncertainly before steadfastly meeting Jaskier’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I never should have said what I did and I know that nothing I can say will ever make up for it. You were right, about everything.”

The words poured out so quickly, he had to stop to take a breath. 

It would have been conceivable to Geralt for Jaskier to say something along the lines of ‘I told you so’ or to reject his apology entirely. He didn’t feel like he really deserved it after all but selfishly he wanted it. 

What he was not expecting, was for Jaskier to drop his lute and throw his arms around Geralt, pulling him into a tight embrace and burying his face in the crook of the Witcher’s neck. 

Hesitantly, Geralt returned the embrace, holding on as tight as he dared. 

“I’ve missed you.” Jaskier mumbled.

“Hmm.” Was Geralt’s reply, the closest he was able to get to admitting the same without actually speaking it. 

Jaskier understood anyway. He always did. 

Pulling away a little, Jaskier saw over Geralt’s shoulder that they had a small audience. He frowned slightly as he recognized Yennefer, but it quickly faded into surprise at the sight of the young girl stood next to her. 

“You found your child surprise. I heard about Cintra, it’s good you got her out.”

“That’s not exactly what happened.”

“You can tell me the story later, over dinner.” Geralt had no doubts that his adventures over the last few months would be turned into song. He was sure Ciri, who’d been remarkably excited to meet Jaskier, would be helpful enough when it came down to the details Jaskier usually prodded for. 

Jaskier took Geralt’s hand and picked up his lute. 

“Come on, let’s head back to the inn. You three must be tired.” 

Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s hand and allowed the man to lead him away from the shoreline and up to the Sorceress and his child surprise. 

Geralt wasn’t quite sure what exactly the future had in store for he and Jaskier, but for the first time in his life, he was hopeful.


End file.
